


Ribbons Fall Away

by forevertrueblue



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevertrueblue/pseuds/forevertrueblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes a mistake, a big mistake, which could destroy his relationship with Casey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons Fall Away

Title: Ribbons Fall Away  
Author: forevertrueblue  
Summary: Derek makes a mistake, a big mistake, which could destroy his relationship with Casey.  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Life with Derek. 

 

"… are back together again…"

Casey listened on as her friend began to ramble, her thoughts drifting over to Derek. She imagined a perfect world, her paradise, where the two were happy and at peace with the occasional pranks and playful bickering, instead of the reality of her world where life wasn't a romantic teen movie.

"Casey? Casey?" Emily almost shouted out as she noticed the dreamy and glazed look in Casey's eyes.

Casey snapped her eyes back over to Emily, with confusion written on her face. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Emily asked with concern for her friend.

Casey sighed, "I'm fine. It's just– do you think I'm over reacting about Derek?"

"No! Case, you caught him kissing another girl, that girl being Sally, his ex-girlfriend, the first girlfriend that he actually really liked. How else are you supposed to react?"

"I don't know," Casey took in a breath. "I keep thinking that something's not right and I'm missing information or something. I can't stop thinking about all the 'what if's'. I wish I could forget about it, about him. I want it all to be over but I know it will never be."

 

Standing on the bathroom floor, Casey sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes red with unshed tears made her looked about as worse as she felt. Turning the sink on, she bent down, washing her face with the cold water. She unraveled the ribbon that kept her braids together, letting her hair down. Tears silently fell as she gripped the sink, looking at her mirror image. 'I guess I just didn't fit into his world' Casey thought. A knock on the door startled her causing her to stiffen and turn towards the door.

"Somebody's in here," she called out with a shaky voice.

The knocking continued grating on her nerves.

"I said." Casey turned the knob. "Somebody's in- here," Casey finished slowly when Derek turned up on the other side. Her dead filled eyes locked with his brown eyes. Obviously, he could tell that she had been crying and was now trying to hold back new tears from flowing out. Breaking their gaze, Casey brushed passed him anxious to get away from him. However, before she could reach her room his hand gripped on to her wrist, keeping her from escaping. She lifted her eyes up to his for a fleeting second; looking down when his stare became too intense.

"What do you want?" Casey asked trying to ignore his obvious stare.

"You," he replied simply smirking while moving closer to her, backing her into the corner. He moved his lips to the corner of her mouth where it was barely touching. "I only want you," Derek whispered his voice rough and laced with hurt. He lingered for a second before turning his back to her and entering the bathroom, leaving her shaking and newly formed tears streaming down her face.

\---------------Additional Scence (If you like it how it is stop right here)---------------------

 

She found him, an hour later, in his room staring at his computer screen. She studied him from the back, noticing how tired he looked. Losing the nerve, she turned ready to leave when he spoke.

"If you're not going to talk to me," Derek spoke up stopping her in her tracks. "Then could you at least listen to me," he said turning around to face her.

Casey looked him in the eye thinking it over for a second, for once not over analyzing the notion. She nodded slowly and he took that as a signal to explain.

"You know how Sally and Patrick got back together a year after they started college?" He questioned receiving another small nod.

"Well, they started fighting again a few months after they got together. Sometimes she would call me, crying and would tell me again and again what they fought about, and I would listen," Derek notices her stiffen as she realized how much he and Sally kept in contact. Knowing she needed to hear this he continued anyways. "One of the fights blew up and Sally broke it off with him." He could see the pained look on Casey's face and it hurt him to know how much he hurt her. "She drove here and when she got here she was hysterical. I comforted her and after she calmed down, she looked at me and kissed me. You walked out before you saw me push her away. I was only trying to be a friend to her Case, I didn't mean for her to get the wrong idea," Derek finished taking a breath.

"Did you enjoy it, the kiss, I mean?" Casey asked quietly.

"No, Case, you're the only one that I love to kiss and the only one I love no matter how much you complain or argue or fall." He smiled at her.

"I love you, too, Derek," Casey smiled back knowing he only smiled like that at her, it was reserved for her only.


End file.
